How to Write a Teen Titans Fanfiction
by Urhairsmellsnice
Summary: Yes friends, it's here! Have you not been getting enough reviews? Is your plot sounding weak? Does no one seem to care about your fic? The solution is here! This easy guide will show you exactly what you're doing wrong and what you don't need to change!
1. How to Determine the Plot of Your Fanfic

_**~How to write a Teen Titans fanfiction~**__**  
><strong>__**By Urhairsmellsnice**_

_**Chapter 1:**__**  
><strong>__**Determining the Plot of Your Fanfiction.**_

The first thing you should do while writing a Teen Titans fanfiction is find a story or another fanfiction you like and make a poorly disguised copy of that.

Think for a second…  
>Do you have a favorite fanfiction in mind? Good.<br>Now think on the plot of this fanfiction. Here is an example of an original story that you will potentially _borrow_ from:

"_Robin's long lost sister Regina is back from the dead! Or was she ever even dead in the first place? Robin despairs not being able to tell his beloved little sister his identity. As it seems, she is in more danger than Robin thought possible for her. Will he be able to help her? Together can they overcome their tragic past?"_

Now, that would be a typical hurt/comfort/family or family/adventure fic or something of the sort. Let's say this is your all time favorite fanfiction of the Teen Titans category, you just love it! You review every chapter, it's on your favorites list, and you have a story alert for it, just awesome, right?

Okay here is how you will get your _perfect_ Teen Titans fanfiction, first change your O/C's name, instead of Regina now you will call her Veronica (Ronnie for short because you just LOVED the movie _The Last Song,_ and it's originally a boy's name so that makes it a_ cool _girls name) or some other name you like.

Next, instead of her being a seemingly innocent civilian that got involved with the wrong people you should give _Ronnie_ kick*** super powers that are much better than anyone else's in the Titans that she got when she was bitten by a mutant animal (sound familiar?) or something.

They also made her eyes glow or turned them some abnormal freaky color, turned her skin a weird color, gave her fangs, gave her pointy ears, made her insanely beautiful, made her hair turn a different color, or changed her in any major physical or mental way.  
>Put in any combination of the things in the last sentence because stuff like that is <em>very<em> cool. And it totally _does not _make your character seem like a Mary Sue.

Also instead of being Robin's _younger _sister, make her a twin, because, you know, twins are epic. Ohhh! Sudden brainstorm! Cyborg _AND _Beast Boy should fall madly in love with her causing division in the team.

She should secretly be in love with Beast Boy but leads them both on unknowingly, then she breaks poor Beast Boy's heart because she tell him she loves him but she can't be with him because it would be too _dangerous._

Now Raven and Starfire should be like so totally jealous of Ronnie because she so much prettier and cooler and more powerful and just plain amazing in every single way.

Lastly _Ronnie _should know everything there is to know about the canon because she just that cool and she's known her brother was alive all along and she knew that he was Robin and that Batman was his guardian and EVERYTHING else that you'd think that even the canon characters didn't know.

Therefore, the summary for your story should be something along the lines of this:

_"So like Robin has a twin sister and shes like uber powerful and she knows all of his secrets. And shes so beutiful and stuff so beast Boy and Cyborg fall in love with her. She makes Raven and Starfire like soooo jealous because she gets all the attention and they're just mean *****es like that. And even though she can handel her problems on her own cause she's soo totaly powerful Robin has to be over protekteve and barges in to help her even though she doesn't even need it and stuff."_

After you write the first chapter of your story, you should review the original or Private Message the author and ask them to read your story. If they accuse you of plagiarizing or copying their plot, story, or idea, get very offended and ask how they could dare say something like that. Or you could just act all confused and say something along the lines of "I don't know what you're talking about, My Friend. I've never read another story like this one."

The trick is to pay no mind to spelling or grammar in your story and summary. Make sure to use the words like, so, totally, and the phrase 'and stuff' as much as humanly possible. It lets people know that you are mature and serious about your writing and that your writing style is really, very good.

Your story should be broken up. And all of your sentences. Well they have to be short. And remember use _and_ to start sentences a lot. Make sure that when you read your story out loud. It sounds really bad and choppy. That's how all the good writers do it. you don't really need capitals to start a sentence. It's also Ok to Randomly capitalize Words within a sentence. Never ever use good adjectives to describe something. 'cause that like makes everyone else feel bad. Y'know cause it makes you seem so smarter than them and stuff. So you have to make sure to use small words. So people who read it don't feel bad and relate to your writing. Never ever ever use commas apostrophes parentheses or any other punctuation except periods. Oh and the enter button that puts spaces between your paragraphs. NEVER use it. dont indent either, it just looks stupid. And OMG it's aite 2 use txt tlk whn your riting it makes u snd kool nd ppl will be like LOL cause whn u tlk lyk ths they undrstnd u btter when u jk. Oh and make sure that your plot moves really really really uber fast. 'cause it makes it easier to read and more fun. You should get to the climax of the story around the middle of chapter four or five.

Pretty much write exactly like I did in the paragraph, but no worries, there will be more on writing style and grammar later on in this guide. You can also do what is instructed above by copying movies, plays, books or just ideas your friends or family happen to mention to you to gather your opinion.

Really, _normal _people can't come up with a plot on there on so it's okay to copy someone else's, _every_body does it, and it's not _really _plagiarism, its borrowing.

If you want to try something original, jump in front of the latest trend. Something like; Robin being turned into a werewolf, Beast Boy is really a wizard, Raven is made into a vampire, Starfire's alien DNA starts a zombie apocalypse, Cyborg is sent to train at a secret ninja academy so he can learn to be just like Naruto. Anything along the lines of any of these plots is sure to be really popular with EVERYBODY. So roll with trends. If you follow my easy and simple guidelines, your story will be raking in the reviews in no time.

**A/N: Hello everybody, and thank you for reading my guidelines on How to Write a Teen Titans Fanfiction: A Guide to Success. I hope you have the sense the good lord gave a slab of beef to follow my advice and make sure your fanfiction is popular. If there are any other issues, problems or questions you have with Teen Titans fanfictions please message me or review and let me know. I must have at least 10 reviews to keep on writing so it is okay to press the little button down there, no worries it doesn't set piranhas on you or anything… hehe.**

**Next Chapter: How to Keep Your O/C from becoming a Mary Sue. **

_**__Disclaimer__** I am not responsible for any emotionally scarring flames or messages you may receive after following my "advice", trust me, they're all just jealous…. Yeah, that's it, jealous. I am also not responsible for any lawsuit or tongue lashing you get for __borrowing__ other people's work. I also apologize for my overuse of italics.  
><em>

_**__Claimer__** Please do not plagiarize my guide, give me all due credit when making references or suggestions._


	2. How to be Sure Your OC isn't a Mary Sue

_**~How to Write a Teen Titans fanfiction~  
>By Urhairsmellsnice<strong>_

_**Chapter 2:  
>How to Keep Your OC from Becoming a Mary Sue**_

The key to writing a non-Mary Sue is this: _perfection_!  
>As long as your character is comparable to Mary Poppins (<em>Practically Perfect in Every Way ©Disney<em>) you should be okay! There are so many ways to NOT create a Mary Sue that I'm going to break this chapter of _How to Write a Teen Titans Fanfiction™ _into segments.

* * *

><p><em>Part 1) The Naming of The Sue.<em>

In order to name your Non-Sue you must expel all names that are _ordinary_. Yes, I know, it is disappointing; however, you must stray from the regular. Because names that are plain or boring are the very _essence_ of a Mary Sue.  
>Never, under <em>any<em> circumstance use the names Jane, Beth, Frances, Mary, Linn, Kaye, Chelsea, or anything normal like that.  
>If you are going to use a normal name make sure you spell it as weird and exotic as possible, adding unnecessary X's, Z's, K's and Y's.<br>Such as Jayne, Beethh, Francez, Maray, Lhynne, Kayy or Chelzay. Anything like that will make your character so real that people will just _love_ her to death!

Another good method for naming your Non-Sue is to use nouns, adjectives or animal names. Anything that describes how incredibly awesome she is like Hunter, Tigress, Crow, Dove, Lioness, Cute, Beauty, Princess or anything of that affect.

Give your Non-Sue any name that is a different culture than her, it makes her interesting. So if your character is a white girl from a small town in Oregon you should name her something like Shanaynay, Ebony, Alejandra, Maria, Lola, Eugenia, Shequila, Akira, Jaden, Jasmine or Kiara.

Guy's names make GREAT girls names therefore you should try and name your character a male name so she sounds tough but yet sweet. Try names like Blake, Tommi, Jay, Tyler, Bryant or Frankie.

You may also name your Non-Sue after yourself or some variation of your name, your best friend's name or a relative's name.

Or you could take a name from your favorite show, comic, anime, movie, book, play, or celebrity. Some examples are Hermione Beiber, Selena Weasley, Desdemona Everdeen, Katniss Potter, Peeta Grayson etc.

Sometimes it's good to make up names yourself.

You should also make sure that your character has at least three middle names if not more. Something like; Taimani Arasbeth Jay Mariana Tommalina Evangeline Nicola Marie Yvette Jameson. Now _that_is a total non-sue name

* * *

><p><em>Part 2) Stephanie Meyer Syndrome<em> (I suggest that any and all _Twilighters _and those who find men that sparkle **sexy **and/or** appealing **in anyway, skip this section)

While SMS may sound like a dreadful terminal illness (cough) it is in fact something _very_ desirable in characters that are not to be Mary Sues.

What is SMS? You may ask. Well, let me explain.

Stephanie Meyer Syndrome is a story where the main character has a _quite _similar appearance to the author though it is stated blatantly many times throughout the story that the character is in fact _not_ pretty, beautiful, or attractive in any way. However, as the story goes on the characters looks are mention frequently, even though the story is told in said character's point of view.

The second symptom of *cough cough* I mean the second way to achieve SMS is _true love._ The hottest, coolest person of the male persuasion in the fandom will fall madly in love with her for her utter lack of intelligence or wit.  
>That's right; you want your Non-Sue to be a mopey, angsty blob who will sit around and wait for people to make her life good without <em>ever <em>taking charge of _anything_ over the course of her long, pathetic life.  
>Overall, she should also be rather unintelligent and <em>very<em> dull; no one likes a know-it-all, so your character should be a little bit slow on the uptake.

Then her majorly hot boyfriend turns out to be a vampire (monster, super hero, super villain, werewolf etc. works as well.) and leaves her because their relationship is so _dangerous_.

Your character will (being the listless blob she is) lose all will to live and start doing suicidal stunts just so she can feel _alive_ again. All the feminists out there will really love your character for this one.  
>Her sexy ex boyfriend must then come and make her happy again. Did I mention that her boyfriend has to be feminized within centimeters of being gay but still just straight enough to date your listless blob; it also helps if he is glamorous so he should do something like shine, glitter or <em>sparkle<em>.  
>Towards the end of your story, you Non-Sue should be <em>begging<em> for her feminized and sexily sparkly man to turn her into a vampire/werewolf/superhero/super villain/any other weird creature so that she can be cool/pretty/hot/sexy/confident/ferocious/not-a-listless-angsty-mopey-blob too.

* * *

><p><em>Part 3) Canon Family<em>

Making sure your Non-Sue is directly related to a canon character also helps a lot.

She could be a child of two of the canon characters (I.E. Robin and Raven's love child that Raven hid from him until now)

She could be a child of one of your previous OCs and a Canon Character. Such as my character Liz/Renegade in my story, _I Feel Like a Monster, _if she were to marry Beast Boy and they had a child together, that would be excellent because if you character is the child of two familiar characters and has all the good traits from both characters and none of the bad ones it's really good

Your Non-Sue could also be a sister (preferably twin) of one of the canon. Like if Cyborg had a sister that he thought was dead she could come back with cool powers and just be plain awesome.

* * *

><p><em>Part 4) Appearance<em>

Your Non-Sue should never be plain or unattractive. She must always be drop dead gorgeous at any given moment throughout the story. Therefore, if the Titans and your Non-Sue come out of the forest after two weeks o barely having any food and no showers she should be beautiful while the others are sweat drenched, tired, and covered in dirt.

When describing the eyes of your Non-Sue there are some key words you should use I.e. glowing, sparkling, piercing, enchanting, haunted, deep, sapphire, emerald, ruby, amethyst, diamond, icy, smoldering, gem, magnificent, or magical.  
>The eyes also should not be just one color but they should change with her mood, get red when she's angry, pink when she's in love, blue when she's sad, and so on.<p>

When describing your Non-Sue's hair make sure you describe the color like fiery red, honey blonde, shining gold, warm auburn, chestnut brown, black as midnight, etc.  
>Her hair should never be frizzy andor out of place no matter what events may have occurred (I.E. the Joker has been torturing her for a week and she's on the verge of death) her hair must always be _perfect_. The hair of a Non-Sue can never be flat or just lie there; it either _cascades_ flamboyantly down her back in a shower of perfect shining ringlet curls, or it's silky soft and straight and glides gracefully down her back resting no higher than her shoulder blades,

She should wear things that are really _popular_ and/or _slutty_. Things like miniskirts, dresses, cargo pants, fingerless gloves, knee high boots, spandex, tight tank tops, black t-shirts, or any outfit that you really wish you had/could wear yourself

If you follow these steps for making your character you can be rest assured that everyone will love her and anyone who does not is just jealous. Following this chapter will make sure that your character doesn't even come _close_ to being a Mary Sue.

**A/N Thank you for reading the second chapter of **_**How to Write a Teen Titans Fanfiction: A Guide to Success.**_**Thanks to all of you that reviewed, I shall require at least another 10 before I update the next chapter. Again if you have any issues, problems, complaints or questions about How to Write A Teen Titans Fanfiction please review or message me and I will gladly write an article. I also must ask, did _ANYONE _catch the Shakespeare reference in Part 1? The Naming of the Sue sounds like The Taming of the Shrew? Eh eh? No? Figures. Well, anyway review please xD**

**Next Chapter: How to Write an AU Fanfiction**

_**Disclaimer** I am not responsible for any emotionally scarring flames or Private Messages you may receive after following my "advice". I am not responsible for any lawsuits filed against you for depleting most of the Teen Titans' fandom's IQ points. I am not responsible for any angry mobs that come after you because your fanfictions suck. I am not responsible for the fact that after you get up from the computer and go to get something to drink you will trip over something. I am not responsible for pointing and laughing after you trip. I am not responsible for any BB, Robin, or Cyborg fan-girls that come after you for pairing their favorite character with a total ditz. I am not responsible for any sudden earge to over use italics after reading this guide._

_**Claimer** This guide belongs to me please use references._


End file.
